1. Field of the Invention
The device and method of this invention reside in the field of jewelry and more particularly relate to a device having light-reflective properties for the mounting and display of an ornamental bead in various types of jewelry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decorative beads used in jewelry are extremely popular as they can be used interchangeably to highlight particular colors of one's wardrobe. Such decorative bead are composed of glass or other materials and are generally spherical in shape with an aperture passing therethrough. Such beads are typically flattened at the ends of each side of the bead where the apertures are located. Ornamental beads can be strung on a chain or otherwise displayed in a wide variety of ways. The prior art is replete with patents on structures for the display of such beads, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,122 to Burgard for an Interchangeable Ornament Jewelry Display.